A known sheet feeding apparatus includes a pick roller, a stopper block and an abutment guide. The pick roller conveys a sheet downstream in a conveying direction in which a sheet is conveyed. The stopper block faces the pick roller and is inclined such that its lower end is located downstream in the conveying direction from its upper end. The abutment guide is disposed in a position such that at least a portion of the abutment guide overlaps the stopper block when viewed in an axial direction of the pick roller. The abutment guide is movable between a sheet setting position and a retreat position.
In this sheet feeding apparatus, leading edges of sheets are aligned by the abutment guide at the setting position. When the pick roller conveys a sheet from stacked sheets, the abutment guide moves from the sheet setting position to the retreat position, causing the leading edges of the stacked sheets to contact the stopper block. The leading edges of the stacked sheets are thus aligned by the stopper block, before the sheet feeding apparatus conveys the stacked sheets downstream.